Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a plurality of semiconductor chips and a methods of manufacturing the semiconductor packages.
As the electronics industry continues to expand, there is an ever-heightened need for further integration in semiconductor devices. In particular, there is a continued desire for devices that are miniaturized, lightweight, and multifunctional.
Along with this, there is a need for miniaturized, lightweight, and multifunctional semiconductor packages for housing the electronic devices. In particular, the semiconductor package industry has seen a trend toward the packaging of a plurality of semiconductor chips within the same package. However, when a plurality of chips are included in the same, single semiconductor package, the possibility of failure is increased and reliability is reduced.